


Ephemeral

by MideTheFangirl



Series: Mortal Kombat One Shots [7]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Raiden really needs to open up tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MideTheFangirl/pseuds/MideTheFangirl
Summary: Ephemeral |əˈfem(ə)rəl|: lasting a very short time; short-lived; transitory.For millennia, Raiden has always abided by this mantra: avoid getting too attached to mortals. That is until he meets her
Relationships: Raiden (Mortal Kombat)/Reader
Series: Mortal Kombat One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778599
Kudos: 17





	Ephemeral

Ephemeral

Note: This fic was inspired by a [tumblr post](https://ladybug1596.tumblr.com/post/622863065856229376/i-think-a-good-love-song-for-raiden-would-be) by [@ladybug1596](https://tmblr.co/mG3WT6yRuWcgsakPRkGDpeA) and some discussion following that post. Thanks for the inspiration 😁

‘Don’t get too attached with mortals’ was the ideology he lived by as the protector of Earthrealm. And for millennia, he thought he’d keep on living by it.

How did he ever reach that idea of detaching himself from mortals? When he was given the duty to protect Earthrealm, he had followed it while observing the ways of the inhabitants. It was there he had met a mortal woman who took him in. He fell hard for her after a while of knowing her and she had reciprocated his feelings for him.

Never in a millennia had it crossed his mind about the short lifespan of mortals until she brought it up at one point. It was here he’d done everything to prolong her lifespan (with her permission) by consulting with the elder gods but as usual it was the same response: _“we cannot interfere in this, Raiden. It is the nature of life in all the realms.”_

Just like that, that option was off the tables. Then she offered to have his child which he reluctantly agreed to, even that failed. Nonetheless, that didn’t stop his love for her until she died. It was at that point he closed himself off. He grew more aloof and dedicated more of his time to protecting Earthrealm. With his knowledge of the ephemeral nature of the lifespan of mortals, he avoided keeping a close relationship with them.

This became a source of dispute between him and Fujin with the latter wanting to live amongst them to learn the customs of the realm.

“You cannot be the guardian of Earthrealm if you do not take time to know their customs, Raiden,” the Wind God had said.

It was easy for Fujin to conclude at that, for he was just like his younger brother when he had the same outlook. But now, he had grown older and gotten wiser with time.

At least, that’s what he thought until he met her. The first time he met her was while he was fending off the Black Dragons from a cafe close to a near-by college. He didn’t even need to defend her when Kobra had her captured. She could deal with the thug on her own as she kicked him in the crotch before landing him a left hook.

Since that day, he wanted to know more about her. What was it about her that caught his attention? He could not say but she intrigued him: from her playful smile to her bright eyes. He took his time to know more about her, about the fact that she was a college student and a single mother. He also knew that she wanted to be a psychologist.

He slowly found himself opening up to her as he got to know more about her. She brought relief to his world even as she slept peacefully in his arms.

He knew that he could lose her too but he vowed to himself that he would make every minute with her count, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is. It was tough trying to write Raiden as having romantic feelings because he’s not that kind but I’ll say “screw that” cause I love Raiden as a character


End file.
